When Students Become The Masters
by WristWriting
Summary: After the Great Devourer is defeated, the ninja face a new challenge- training Lloyd. But what happens when Sensei Wu tells them Lloyd will not be their only student? Now the ninja have to actually find their new students before they can train them. Will four different girls be able to come together as a team? Only time can tell, and time is not something ninja have a lot of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, some people actually decided to open up this story? Sweet! Just to clear up some things-**

**This takes place DIRECTLY after season 2 (or 1, if you don't count those first two episodes and the mini-movies and all). I know a lot of people get sick and tired of Mary-Sue OCs, so I'll just say this: PLEASE let me know if any of my three characters are too MSish. I try hard to give them different personalities and appearances and junk. And in addition to the plot that follows season 2/1/whatever, there will be a bit of a side plot. I mean, these girls are eighth graders. There's bound to be some drama, am I right? So please read, review, and enjoy! This story has no relation to my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

_Chapter 1_

Sensei Wu smiled softly as he observed his students celebrating the aftermath of the Great Devourer's end. Despite the entire area being covered in disgusting green slime, the entire city was thrilled. He watched with wise eyes as people ran up to the ninja, thanking them. His four students… they have all learned so much. He taught them well. Sure, they mess up now and then, but don't they all?

And now his students had to face something bigger, an even greater challenge- teaching. Not only his nephew Lloyd, the green ninja, but others as well.

Wu closed his eyes gently. He could hear the raspy voice that had been etched into his mind. The smoke does not lie…

_"When will you tell them?" _a voice asked inside of his head. _"When will you tell them about the other four? The students they must teach?"_

_"Eventually," _Wu replied in his head. He opened his eyes again. As of now, a celebration was in order.

"Sensei?" A voice interrupted is thoughts as his eyes fell upon his red-clad student. Despite being the newest of the four, Kai indeed fit in with them. He was family already. "We have to tell you everything!"

The elder smiled. "Of course," he replied, deciding to wait until later to share the news with the saviors of the city. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Ninjago was an isolated island that was in the Northeastern hemisphere of Earth. Many people within the western hemisphere have never even heard of it. The only time it came up was mainly when an internet search went wrong, but even then, children went on with their ignorant lives in America. Some adults did as well, and even some people went through their whole life without hearing the word "Ninjago".

Right now, in the state of Connecticut, students that attended Freyton Middle School had different things to worry about. A small island country that had almost been destroyed by a huge snake was not something they were concerned about. It was just another normal September day for them.

There was buzz among the eighth graders about how the volleyball team dominated in its first game, and how the cross country team placed first in a huge race, and how some advanced dancers that attended the school were accepted for a regional competition. It was clear that at Freyton, sports came above all else.

It was about ten minutes before homeroom started that a girl walked into the school. She was wrapped up in a huge fleece. Who wasn't? The weather was already dropping and it was about 45 degrees outside. The girl only walked from her mom's car to the school and she was shivering like crazy.

The girl pulled off her hood and extremely wavy blonde hair fell out. She placed her backpack and gym bag infront of her locker before stripping the fleece, revealing a long-sleeved shirt. She started her locker combination and just opened her locker when it slammed shut again. The girl whipped around to see a laughing face.

"Oh gosh… oh gosh that was funny. You should've seen your face! Oh dear God I scared you half to death, Aval-"

"Stop," the blonde girl interrupted. "It's Ava. Ah-vuh. We agreed no full names."

"Since when?"

"The third grade," the blonde, Ava, replied curtly. "I'd expect _you _to remember of all people. Or is your head to full of basketball plays?"

"Oh ouch. That one stung real bad." The second girl gripped her chest and stumbled towards her locker. She started opening hers the same time Ava did again. When the second girl got hers open, Ava tried for payback, only for the door to swing right into the other girls shoulder and bounce off.

"Nice try sweetheart," she said with a scoff as she gathered her books. She shut her locker and watched Ava. When Ava finally got her backpack in and her books out, she observed the other girl.

"… Devyn. Where the heck are your clothes?"

The other girl, Devyn, blinked and looked down. "Last time I checked on my being."

Ava sighed and slapped her forehead. "You'll catch pneumonia. Look at you. Jean shorts. A tee-shirt. Where's your jacket? And why do you love black so much?"

"Black's the best. And I didn't wear one. And I walked here. A whole _nine blocks_. What a daredevil I am." Devyn smirked and looked right into Ava's eyes. Her own hazel ones against the other's aqua ones. "Whaddya gonna do about it?"

Ava sighed. "… You're utterly impossible."

Devyn shrugged and patted the girl on her head, though she had to stretch slightly. "I'm too awesome to get sick, sweetheart. Now get to homeroom. Harper's probably having an anxiety attack without you there."

Ava watched as she walked down the hall to her own homeroom, greeted by her other sports-playing friends. She didn't understand basketball, or volleyball, or lacrosse. All she knew was dance. The blonde girl walked to her own homeroom and sat next to her best friend. Luckily their last names, starting with D and G, were in the same one.

"Where were you?" the other girl asked. She was wearing her Cross Country hoodie with a pair of jeans and those dark blue running shoes. "I was waiting! I thought you were absent or something and that would've been reeeeeeal bad because then I'd have to work with someone _else _in Earth Science if we have lab today. Do we have lab today? Yeah we do, darnit. I'm just so happy that you _aren't _absent-"

"Harper," Ava said with a sigh. "Calm down. Devyn just held me up. That's all."

The other, Harper, wrinkled her nose. "Devyn? Oh, you poor soul. That girl is such a troublemaker. Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"She served 14 times in a row? Again?" Ava guessed, clearly bored.

"No! Before the volleyball game! Devyn _punched _Vinny because he pushed Matt into a wall!"

"Matt?!" Ava sat even straighter than before, looking right into Harper's eyes. "Is he okay?"

Matthew was Harper's younger brother who was in sixth grade. They were the youngest of the school, and the eighth graders were on top. But Devyn barely even knew Harper, and she probably had no idea who Matt even was…

Harper nodded and sighed, as if expelling something terrible, "Yeah, Matt's okay. But he had to go get a teacher because Vinny and Devyn started brawling in the hallway." Ava's eyes widened, but she gestured for her to keep talking. "He landed a really got punch to Devyn's shoulder, so her serves were kinda off yesterday. But she's okay. No one knows about it because they both swore to keep the entire thing secret. Matt didn't even tell Mom. Just me. And I just told you."

Ava nodded and watched as their homeroom teacher walked in. He started talking attendence in his boring, droning voice. The dancer slouched slightly.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"You should have _seen_ him Sensei! He kept shooting ice out of his chest. It was the coolest thing ever!" All eyes were on Jay as he went on about how amazing Zane was he was forming his "ice escape". "And then, when Garmadon jumped off the building and nailed it right in the forehead. Oh, it was so cool!"

"Too bad he just had to disappear with our weapons," Cole muttered under his breath as he reached for his cup of water.

The five ninja, Nya, and their Sensei were eating at a restaurant, courtesy of the owner, one of the people who was saved by the ninja when the Devourer attacked. They just finished telling their Sensei everything that happened from the point he was swallowed to when he reappeared after the giant snake was killed.

"So, Sensei Wu," Zane started, "if I may ask, how were you able to survive that entire… ordeal?"

All eyes rested on the elder man, who just smiled. "It's quite complicated. I… when I was swallowed I willed myself to go into… well, something similar to a meditave trance. While within the Great Devourer, I was basically nothing. I technically didn't exist then. But when the Devourer was destroyed-"

"Okay, enough of this." Kai groaned, holding his ears. "You're confusing me."

The entire table laughed. It was true. None of them really understood what their beloved Sensei was talking about.

And so they went on, someone bringing up a topic that they all reflected upon, Jay cracking a joke, more often annoying than funny, and someone asking the waiter for a refill on their drinks.

When they were finally finished eating, the sun was setting. Sensei Wu looked out the window and sighed gently. "Come my students. I know where we can stay for tonight. Tomorrow we will begin restorations." He stood up and everyone followed.

"Sensei?" Kai asked. "Where will we be… staying tonight?"

"Fear not, Kai. An old friend of mine, an inn owner, agreed to let us rest there for tonight."

Jay smiled and stretched before resting an arm around Nya's shoulders, ignoring Kai's intense glare. "Awesome. Man, I'm so beat. I'm gonna sleep like a rock."

"You can sleep like a rock in a different room than my sister," Kai growled as he cracked a knuckle. He turned back to the table, where Lloyd was still sitting. "Hey, get over here pint-size. We're leaving!"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up. It was evident that he was upset. He thought his dad would return after all that happened. "Right, sorry. I'm coming." He stood up and walked next to Kai, who gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Lloyd sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." He smiled up at the ninja of fire, who smiled back.

"Okay then," Sensei said. "Are we all accounted for? Let's go."

* * *

Sensei Wu's friend gave them three rooms to split amongst themselves. Nya and Kai shared one of them (despite Jay's protests, who gladly would've taken his place), Cole, Jay and Zane got another (resulting in Cole sleeping on the floor because he lost a game of Rock, Paper, Clamp), and himself and his nephew got the last.

Sensei Wu was locked in the bathroom while Lloyd was sleeping soundly in his own bed. The bearded man had lighten a stick of insence, Spirit Smoke to be exact, and shut his eyes. He knew what he would see. Four. He prayed for four this time. The visions began.

_Slam._

_Slam._

_Slam._

In Sensei Wu's first vision a girl dressed in all black was busy spiking a white ball against the side of a house.

_Slam._

_Sla-_

"Will you quit that?! I can hear that from the basement!"

The girl in the vision sighed and rolled her eyes, unrelenting.

_Slam._

_Slam._

_"Stop it!"_ a voice screeched. _"I'll get dad!"_

The girl sighed and placed the ball on her hip before reentering her home. Sensei WU didn't fail to notice the dark green and brown aura surrounding her.

The vision faded, and a new one took it's place.

_"Five, six, seven, turn; five, six, seven, turn; five six se-"_

_"Hey! Sis, can you help me with my homework?!"_

In his second vision, Sensei Wu saw a slender girl spinning rythmically on a wodden floor. The other voice belonged to a younger male, most likely.

_"Sure!" _The girl glided gracefully to the source of the other voice.

Sensei Wu never took his eyes off of the bright white and ice blue aura surrounding her, pulsating every time she spun.

That one faded too, and another one took its place.

This one had a girl jogging. The street was crowded, most likely a main one. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead and arms. She paused before a school, her electric blue aura flickering as she breathed. Then she picked up the pace again.

Behind her a sign read, 'Freyton Middle School: Home of the Vipers'.

And then everything went black.

Sensei Wu opened his eyes with a gasp. Three. Only three. There were supposed to be four. Earth, Ice, Lightning… where was Fire?

He let out a breath he didn't relaize he was holding in before standing.

He would tell them tomorrow. He was done putting it off.

Because you shouldn't put off until tomorrow what could be done today.

But now his students needed rest. He would give them that.

And then break time was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm… not much to say. Thanks for the reviews! And I can see the traffic graph for this story! I'd really appreciate it if you readers could leave a quick review. Say what you liked, what you didn't. Or you could just say it didn't suck. I also accept smileys. XD**

**Oh, and one of the awesome reviewers VelvetPersona (read her stories NOW) told me Ninjago was its own world. I did not know that. XD Well, for right now, it's part of Earth. Let's just… pretend, shall we? Great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NinjaGo… ugh am I seriously going to have to do this every time?**

_Chapter 2_

Sensei Wu watched with sharp eyes as his students helped fix up the city. True, it looked a bit challenging without the help of their golden weapons, but they seemed to be managing just fine. Jay and Zane were both working together with all the technical problems such as busted powerboxes and streetlamps while Cole and Kai were busy removing trees and benches and the like.

The old man tipped his hat forwards and stroked his beard. Even after he went to sleep… just three. He thought that he would get a dream, a sign, something! But no… as of now it was just Earth, Ice and Lightning.

Was it because Kai joined his other pupils so long after he gathered them? That may have something to do with it. Or was it because this fourth student didn't want to be found? Did he or she somehow know that he was looking for him/her? Oh, who knows?

He considered it could be Nya but quickly diminished the idea after seeing the siblings next to each other. Their auras were similar no doubt, but not at all the same. Kai's was crimson red with blaring orange streaks which intensified whenever he got angry or excited. Nya's was a softer shade or red, and just red. That proved his theory wrong.

The student needed the same exact aura as the master. And so far those three girls were the only ones he could find. For right now they had no fire. And they coincidentally lived in the same little town.

Or was it a coincidence?

Wu stood up from the bench he was sitting on, using his bo staff to support himself. He was getting so old. Soon he wouldn't be needed anymore.

He looked up at Kai and Cole, the first carrying a two garbage cans, one in each hand while the latter was supporting a bench on his shoulder. They seemed to be bickering about something judging by their expressions. It looked like he would always be needed.

Fire and Earth… at first they hated each other more than anything and now they were best friends. Would it be that way with their students?

From what he saw in his visions, Lightning and Ice got along well. Those two girls, the one with the blonde hair and the other with the light brown hair, looked like best friends. That was good to know.

Sensei Wu made his way over to Jay and Zane, standing back until they seemed to be finished with giving power back to a house. Once they were done, Jay turned around, sapphire eyes curious. "What's up Sensei?" he asked.

Wu smiled. "I must speak with you four. Would you gather Cole and Kai in five minutes and meet me back at the inn's lobby?"

"Awww Sensei. After this Zane and I were just about t- oof!" He rubbed his side and glared at Zane, who just nudged him in the ribs. The nindroid was wearing his ever-pleasant smile.

"Of course we will Sensei. Can you tell us what this is about?"

Wu sighed and shook his head. "Not now. I must tell all four of you at the same time. Speaking of time, do you have it Zane?"

Zane's eyes glowed blue for a moment before he answered. "According to my systems it is about 6:30 AM."

"All right. Thank you." Wu nodded his head and made his way back to the inn. He would finally tell them this time.

He sat on a couch in the lobby of the inn and waited.

About ten minutes later, his four students walked in. Kai and Cole were both covered in dirt and Jay looked like he was zapped with electricity, his hair sticking up at crazy angles. Lloyd was still sleeping and right now Nya was busy fixing up her samurai gear.

"You're late," Sensei Wu observed.

Cole cleared his throat. "Sorry Sensei. Greaseball over here dropped a garbage can on his foot."

"Shut up," Kai groaned, shoving Cole. "It hurt." Cole just chuckled, and the ninja of fire couldn't help but smile along.

"So Sensei, why have you gathered us?" Zane asked, his ice blue eyes looking into his teachers.

Wu sighed and looked down, which caused Cole to frown. "Sensei…?" he ventured carefully. "Are you okay?"

The elder nodded and looked up, smiling sadly. He stood up. "I'm quite all right Cole, thank you. But I have some news."

"News?" Jay asked. "What kind of news?"

"It's about what has yet to come," Sensei Wu said. He looked his students in their eyes. "You are all aware that you will now be training Lloyd in the elements, correct?"

"Yes Sensei." The four replied in such synchrony that it was somewhat frightening.

"Well… theirs is more. In order to defeat the dark Lord while keeping crime at bay… there will be more. Four students. One for you-" He pointed his staff at Cole. "-one for you-" Jay."-one for you-" Zane."-and lastly, one for you." Kai.

Silence. The room was filled with silence until Jay talked.

"So you mean… along with training Lloyd in the elements… we'll have to train others too?"

"Yes… and no… but yes." Sensei Wu shifted his hat. "You will each have on individual student aside from Lloyd. However, you will not teach them in the elements. They are not capable of controlling them like you four are."

"Then… what do you train them in?"

"In becoming a team." Sensei Wu looked to them and smiled. "Despite their young age, I know that these three will be of great importance to us. They will help us in different ways."

"Wait, please," Zane interrupted. "Sensei… didn't you say four before?"

"Ah, indeed I did Zane. You see, as of right now, only three of the are known. "Yours, yours and yours." He pointed to Cole then Zane then Jay. "I have had visions about your students. Your three are female and they all live in the same town."

"Really?" Jay asked, excitement in his eyes. He would never admit it, but the idea of being a teacher thrilled him. It would be so much fun to have a student that looked up to you. He tried to find that same look in his brothers' eyes. Cole's were dull. Zane's were blank. "Where are they?"

"Wait," Kai said, "hold up… so _they _get to know their students but _I _don't? That's so unfair!"

Sensei Wu chuckled. "We will discuss that later Kai." He turned back to Jay. "From what I know… Freyton."

"… Where the heck's that?" Cole asked.

Sensei shrugged, so all eyes turned to Zane. His eyes glazed over in bright blue. "Freyton is a small town located within the state of Connecticut, USA. It is approximately 2.1 square miles-"

"They live in America?" Jay exclaimed. "No. No way! I don't want to be anywhere near those obnoxious, burger eating- OW!" He rubbed his head, which throbbed from Sensei Wu's staff. He clicked his tongue.

"Not everyone is the same, Jay. You should be ashamed for stereotyping." The blue ninja just grumbled a response.

"So when would you like us to go find these new students?" Zane inquired. Wu smiled and checked the clock.

"It is 6:47. Your trip should take about eight hours, about the length of a school day there. I suggest leaving… within the next seven minutes. You may take the dragon."

"… Well all right then! You heard the man, let's move! Zane, come with me and help prep for flight!" Jay took off, darting to where they kept their reptilian friend for the time being. The ice nindroid smiled and chased after him.

"I take if I don't get to go either?" Kai asked with a deflated expression. Wu smiled.

"Not this time. You and I have some things to talk about." Kai groaned in response before heading back outside to help the citizens. That left Cole with his sensei.

"What should we do when we find them?" The gray eyed boy asked softly. Sensei Wu chuckled.

"Take them with you. I've already made arrangements with the parents and guardians. They know what's going on." Cole raised an eyebrow. "Well, not everything. They know what they need to know. I just know you will not run into trouble."

"How will we know it's them?"

Sensei smiled and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Zane knows that answer, Cole. You won't fail. I promi-"

"COLE!" Jay's voice bounced through the empty lobby from outside. "Come on! We have some children to kidnap."

Cole facepalmmed and Wu laughed. "Go," he instructed. The black-haired nodded and bowed.

"Yes, Sensei." He ran off, and Wu smiled. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

We were about five hours into our ride on the dragon. Cole was controlling the reins. I was seated behind him and Jay was seated behind me. I was holding onto Cole's shoulders and I tried to ignore Jay's arms around my waist. The blue ninja has passed out a while ago, his head against my back. It allowed us some silence.

"So what do you think about this?" Cole broke the quiet atmosphere. "About becoming a teacher just like that? We have to find these girls who are probably about six or seven years younger than us."

I smiled slightly and straightened my back. "I am not sure… I have never been given an opportunity to teach anyone before, so it will be quite an experience for me as well as my student. What are your thoughts about it Cole?"

I could feel him shrug. "I don't know. It's exciting I guess but I've never really been good at teaching stuff. I mean…" Our leader let out a deep sigh. "I'm just not sure."

I gave his left shoulder a small squeeze. "I know you will do well Cole. I'm just concerned that Jay might accidentally electrocute his student."

This got him to laugh slightly. "Yeah, let's pray he doesn't."

I lean back and look up at the clear sky. How beautiful. There's not a single cloud in sight.

"I hope this goes well," I said to myself. "What if someone sees us?"

Cole laughed loudly. "Well I'm glad you asked buddy. Because remember, we're ninja. Masters of stealth. Not a soul will know we're there."

Oh Cole… I only hope you're right.

It's three hours until we touch down in Freyton. Until then I have to wait.

* * *

(Ava's POV)

My eyes were glued to the clock as the red second hand began its final rotation. Don't misunderstand, I like school and I do well, but it felt like Friday went on forever and ever and a day.

"So you see, you have to always distribute the negative sign…"

Thirty more seconds.

"And switch the sign when multiplying or dividing by a negative."

Ten.

"Oh, here's your take home test!"

I got the packet on inequalities right when the bell rang. I would've been the first one out the door if not for all the rude people pushing and shoving. I huffed and stood, waiting for the crowd to thin before exiting the boring white Advanced Algebra room.

Advanced Algebra wasn't hard to get into. I mean, I wasn't the best at Math class, but I bet a lot of other people weren't either. The tests were brutal though. I swore, if my mother ever found out about that 73…

I yelped as I was shoved by a tall figure. Goodness, everyone is so rude. I went up to my locker, opened it, gathered my things and waited by the exit. Harper showed up seconds after and we both walked out of the school together.

Friday was my day off. I didn't have dance on Fridays, and despite how much I loved to dance, I needed a day to recover. Harper decided to strike up conversation as we made our way to her house.

"So how did you do on the test? I got an 87 on it, and I'm really happy about that because I legit failed my last test, and if I failed this one my mom said she would-"

I started to tune out my best friend as I crossed the street. It was when something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back that I let out a gasp, only for my eyes to follow the dark black car that would've run me down if I would have continued walking. I took a deep breath.

"Look both ways next time, Dollface." My eyes narrowed as I turned around, looking into the eyes of Devyn. Her large, rugged hand was still gripping my wrist. I tried pulling away, but I jerked right back. She didn't let go. "Say Uncle."

"Uncle," I hissed through clenched teeth. Devyn laughed and cracked her knuckles. I cringed. She knew from the few classes we were in that I hated it when she did that. I scowled when I heard Harper giggling along. I finally recomposed myself, and while rubbing my wrist I asked, "Don't you have practice today?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Coach cancelled last second. It was because we were amazing yesterday. Had to be there, you know?" She hefted her dark colored backpack on her shoulder, her Volleyball bag with our mascot hanging off her arm. "Anyways, I gotta go. People to see, things to do. Later."

She stepped into the street, looked both ways very slowly, as if mocking me, before taking long strides. It didn't even occur to me we were heading the same way.

"Come on Avz," Harper said as she skipped across the street. I followed her. Our footsteps must have been loud, because Devyn turned around and scoffed.

"Following me, huh?"

"Shut up," I snapped. It came out harsher than I intended it on being, but I didn't care. She annoyed me a lot sometimes. She just shrugged and continued walking. Harper and I trailed behind.

I looked around the street. It was empty except for us. The wind blew and it cause Harper to shiver. She was so skinny, it took no rocket scientist to guess she got cold easily.

As Harper and I walked, I froze on the sidewalk. We were in front of a house with a thick hedge in front of it. The leaves rustled, yet there was no wind this time. Harper stopped behind me.

"Avz, why'd ya stop? Are you oka- AHH!" She let out a shriek and I turned around. My eyes widened when I saw my friend being held down by a figure in blue. It let out a whistle and two more figures popped out of the bushes.

One in white leaped out at me and grabbed me by the arms. "I'm sorry to do this." His voice was soft. He raised his arm and I screamed.

The last thing I saw before my vision went black was two figures in dark clothing, wrestling on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS. I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR THIS STORY IS HUMANIZED. It was a mistake to say Rock, Paper, Clamp last time. Very sorry.**

**HUMANIIIIIIZED STOOOORYYYYY.**

**Sorry about the all Caps. **

**And to make things crystal clear, Harper, Ava and Devyn are 13 years old. That was in age order. **

**I know Kirby Morrow said Cole was 14, but I just... no. I think the ninja are 18-19 years old. **

**There will be NO romance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago and it doesn't own me. Sadly.**

**AndnoNyaisnotfire.**

_Chapter 3_

(Sensei Wu's POV)

It was around 10:30 at night when I heard a thud on the roof of the inn,and I knew that my students were back, hopefully with their new students. I sat up from the lotus position and grabbed my staff. My friend, the inn owner, let us agree to stay as long as we needed to until we found a new dwelling. What a kind soul she was.

I heard a knock on my door. "Sensei?" Kai asked through the walls, his voice muffled. "I think they came back, or something really big just landed on the roof."

"Thank you, Kai," I said even though I already was aware. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing the red ninja of fire with a slightly sad expression on his face. "Is something troubling you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Sensei." He and I had already discussed what to do about his student. It was obvious that he was feeling left out.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Kai… do not worry. The smoke will talk to be sooner or later. It has to give me something."

Kai snickered slightly and nodded. "Yes Sensei. Now should we go?"

I smiled. "Eager are we now? Yes, let us go."

I lead Kai down the hallway to a staircase, where we traveled upwards for four floors. It was taxing work, climbing all those stairs, but I was used to taxing work. Once we were on the fifth floor (our rooms being on the first) I walked up to a door. We traveled up another staircase, a shorter one, before I came to the final door. "Get ready," I told Kai. I pushed open the door and was immediately met with stinging wind. I let Kai through first before me. When I finally opened my eyes, a feeling of pride washed over me.

My students were obviously successful. I still didn't like the idea that they used body bags, but it was something they had to do. The ones in Jay's and Zane's arms seemed limp while Cole was easily holding one that had a struggling figure in it. Over the wind I could just make out some screams and a few threats.

"Come!" I called to them. The three of them walked back down, Kai holding the door. Cole was mumbling something along the lines of, 'Of course, I get the one that's kicking and screaming'. It made me laugh slightly. "Bring them into the lobby. It'll be better there."

So we traveled down many flights of stairs before coming to the lobby. Jay and Zane placed their sacked on the couch while Cole more or less through his onto the ground. There was a small yelp from inside and the black ninja snorted. "Payback for making my life living hell," he muttered under his breath.

I sighed and shook my head. "How would you feel if you were attacked suddenly Cole?"

"I don't think I'd whip out a pocket knife and slash at the enemy's face!"

I blinked and looked up at him. Sure enough, there was a thin laceration right under Cole's left eye. It was small enough to heal perfectly, but I knew that any cut by a knife left a stinging sensation after.

"Wait…" Kai went to go stand by the doors. "She, your itty bitty student, pulled out a pocket knife? And hit you with it?" He started laughing, but stopped when Cole marched right up to him.

"Listen Greaseball. I didn't want to hurt the poor kid, so I didn't punch her in the face ASAP. If I'd have known she was carrying a weapon, don't you think I'd have-"

"Enough!" Cole and Kai both stopped when the heard my voice. I looked to Zane and nodded. "You first, Zane."

The ninja of ice nodded and made his way over to the body bag containing his student. He took a deep breath and pulled the drawstring, opening the top and gently pulled out the still unconscious girl.

"Look!" Jay said, pointing at the girl's feet. "Zane, are you sure this isn't Twinkle Toes's student?"

Cole growled, and I realized what they were talking about when I saw the ballet shoes on the girl's feet. I shook my head at Jay and sighed. "Be nice," I instructed while I studied the first girl.

Her eyes were still closed, so the color was unknown as of now, but the rest of her body was visible once Zane pulled her out of the bag entirely. She had a lithe, slender form and pale skin that appeared to be from lack of sunlight. She seemed tall but I couldn't be positive. With her form I doubted she'd be anything but a dancer as Jay suggested. She was wearing dark blue jeans and her torso was covered in a dark maroon shirt. The girl had a white fleece sweatshirt covering her arms. She wore a necklace, one of an intricate silver key. And then I smiled again, because I noticed her hair was the same exact color as Zane's.

"Yes, you can wake her up," I told Zane. He gave a nod and knelt down beside the girl, shaking her shoulder, lightly at first and getting a bit rougher when she didn't react.

"Are you sure you didn't kill her Zane?" Kai asked, a scared look on his face. Zane shook his head and took the girl's wrist.

"Nonsense, there is a firm pul-"

He was cut off by a shrill scream which emanated from the body. He took a step back as the girl jolted up straight. Her eyes opened. They were a dark aqua color. "Where am I?!" The girl demanded. Her chest heaved, breathing heavily as if she had just woken from a nightmare. Zane looked to me for answers.

I stepped forwards. "Hello Ava." I don't know why, but me mentioning her name made her appear to calm down very slightly. "My name is Sensei Wu."

"Who are you?" She asked, voice softer. She looked around at everyone, including Lloyd who had come down with us. "Where am I? Where's Harper?"

"All of that will be explained in a moment," I said. "Take a seat, why don't you?" She just nodded and stood up, her entire body shaking with fear. "We are not going to hurt you, Ava. All will be explained. I promise."

She only nodded again and took a seat on the couch. I saw her eyes darting this way and that until they landed on Zane. The mere sight of the nindroid somehow had a calming effect on her.

She must recognize him as her master already.

I looked to Jay and he stood up. His face was serious for once as he opened up the bag containing his student. The second Jay opened it up a girl rose from it. She looked ready to right about burst into tears.

I studied her as well. Her frail and thin body was shaking heavily. She, like the other girl, wore a pair of jeans, only lighter. She wore a bright yellow shirt that more or less hung off of her and a lime green hoodie was tied around her waist. Dark blue running shoes with yellow designing on the sides adorned her feet. Her hair was short, only reaching her shoulders, and light brown.

"Where… where…?"

"Harper," the blonde girl spoke. Harper turned around to face her and I saw her wide, light blue-gray eyes. Harper looked right at Ava and no one else.

"Ava… do you know…?"

"They'll explain," Ava said curtly. "Our best bet's to just wait."

Harper only nodded, looking back at Jay before taking a seat next to her friend. She looked ready to break down.

"That leaves us with mine," Cole stated as he made his way over to the last bag, which had gone still. He knelt down, and the second he opened it a figure jumped up, looked around and then ran, only to be grabbed by Kai who was still at the door.

"Ugh," the figure groaned in a raspy voice. "I finally get out of there and then you people have the freaking door guarded. I'd jump out a window if it weren't for you pansies who I gotta freaking protect."

Ava looked up and her eyes instantly narrowed. "Why is she here?" she demanded.

I frowned and looked back and forth, between Ava and the figure in Kai's arms. He finally let her go, and with a dejected sigh she marched right up to me. "Who are you?" She was obviously less afraid than the others or a lot more stupid. "Why are we here?!"

I took this time to look at her. She was well-built and muscular, yet somewhat medium-sized in stature. In my visions she usually wore all black, but that changed today. She wore dark green camouflaged shorts that stopped a bit past the middle of her thigh. She wore a black shirt that flowed down passed just to the end of her stomach but was wearing something under it of the same color that was tucked into the shorts, a tanktop I assumed. I looked down at her feet, which were covered by some hightop shoes that were all black. Her hair was a dark bronze color and long, but messed up.

"I will explain momentarily, Devyn," I said with a sigh. "Take a seat down next to your friends if you will."

"Friends?" She scoffed and turned to look at the two girls on the couch. Ava sent her a death glare and Harper looked away. "Stiff and Spaz aren't my friends." Devyn looked back towards me and I saw a look of fury in eyes that held green and brown.

"If it makes you feel any better," Ava seethed from the couch, "I hate you as well."

"Girls! Girls… jeez, so much estrogen," Jay sighed as he stood up, shaking his head so his ginger hair swished back and forth. He looked at Sensei Wu. "I believe now would be a good time to start explaining Sensei.

"Yeah," Cole agreed, looking at the shortest girl who was still standing. "So go sit down, Devyn."

Devyn took one look at the guy and smirked. "Very well. But I want my knife back soon." She took a seat on the other end of the couch, away from Ava and Harper.

"I know you're all wondering what's going on-"

"What gave it away?" Devyn cut in, hazel eyes narrowed to the point I wasn't sure if she could see.

"Please, hold all questions and commentary for the end." I put a hand up and Devyn slouched, biting her lip.

"As I was saying," I continued, "you will get your answers."

"At least tell us where we are," a quiet voice piped up. I looked to see Harper and smiled softly.

"Well-"

"Oh, so when _she_ interrupts it's totally fine, but when _I_ do it- mmph!" Devyn stopped talking once Cole slapped a hand over her mouth. He snickered slightly and released it a few seconds later, Devyn yet again keeping her mouth shut.

I continued speaking. "We are in Ninjago. It's located within the Northeastern hemisphere, so I'm not really surprised you Americans din't know that. Anyways, back to the main point. You three have been chosen, along with one other girl. Or boy. We aren't sure yet." I shrugged. "Anyways, you girls don't know this so I will explain now. You each have an inner element inside of you. These four-" I pointed to my four students, "- are the elemental ninja. Controlling Earth, Ice, Lightning and Fire, as well as being masters in Spinjitzu and other fighting styles. They just defeated a menace to the city, but there is something bigger that will come their way. And they need you for this."

"I'm pretty sure one kid is enough for us," Kai joked, pointing to Lloyd who still remained quiet. The green ninja scowled and stuck his tongue out.

I sighed. "What part of no interrupting do none of you understand?" Everyone silenced and I looked to the three girls. "Each of you has a key role in a prophecy, that the green ninja, master of all elements, defeats the dark lord. What your roles are… I am still unsure about that, but time will tell us. As of now, I can only tell you what I know."

I pointed to Harper with my staff. "Harper Gofter, pupil of Jay, student of Lightning. You're feet are fast and you have a mind to match." She just stared at me.

"Oh…kay then," she said, as if not understanding my words.

"Ava DeWitt." I looked to the next girl. "Pupil of Zane, student of Ice. Smooth and cautious yet cold in combat.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Combat? I've never been in-"

"Devyn O'Hara." I was already onto the next girl. "Pupil of Cole, student of Earth. Sturdy, and the ground that holds everyone."

She stared at me blankly. "Sturdy?…I'm interpreting that as a fat joke for some reason."

I shook my head. "Trust me my dear. It's anything but." She looked at me in a confused way before shrugging and slumping yet again in her spot.

Ava was sitting straight as a board, legs crossed while Harper, who looked more comfortable, was gazing around with curious eyes.

And then I became very happy when I compared them to my students. Cole and Devyn shared the same exact aura, both a mixture of dark brown and swirls of forest green. Now that they were near each other their auras seemed… stronger. And I knew both of them are already strong to begin with.

Looking at Jay and Harper was a bit of delight. Electric blue energy swirled around them, encasing them. Flashes of yellow appeared every now and then, but now that they were practically next to each other the flashes were brighter, quicker and more persistent than ever.

Then there was Zane and Ava… the two of them shared ice blue aura with crystal-like white flecks floating around them. Now that they were brought together, the flecks moved in a less contained fashion. They were both more free.'

I looked to Lloyd and he must have seen it too. He was the only one who possessed the same power as I did, to see the auras. He looked at me and smiled, and he must have understood. The teacher strengthens the students, vice versa. Sure, these girls could never replace the ninja, but they were important pieces to the puzzle. And now they had masters that could help them, because they were so much alike, sharing the same element.

Very few possess the elements, and those that do possess the elements rarely know it. My ninja are the only masters, for they have been chosen by my father for it. But there were more… as of now though, these were the only ones I was sure of.

I looked over to Kai. His usual bright aura was dull. I frowned at his look. He was so… sad.

I straightened. Tonight, my student. I will find yours for you tonight.

I promise.

* * *

(Ava's POV)

"I can't believe this," I muttered as I walked with Harper, Devyn trailing behind us. "They kidnap us and then expect us to sleep in the same room. I can't believe it. They should figure we'll just escape."

Harper nodded in agreement with me, but she was smiling. "I can't believe it either. It's so cool, though, isn't it Ava? I don't want to escape! It's safe here… I know it. Lightning… he said I was lightning." She squeaked almost. "He said I was fast!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I told her with a small laugh as I pulled out the room key. After entering it into the keyhole, I opened the door and frowned.

Two beds, three people. Devyn stood on her toes and placed a hand on the doorframe to see over us, well, me. Her and Harper were the same height. I was an inch taller.

"They expect one of us to sleep on the floor?" She asked incredulously, shaking her head.

"Looks like it," Harper said with a long sigh. "Come on, Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

So we played the game like seven-year-olds do. The first round I got scissors when the other two got paper. I smiled and claimed the bed nearest to the window. Then Devyn won the second round, beating scissors with rock. Harper frowned slightly.

"All right the-" Harper started.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Devyn said suddenly. "… Get further away from you two. Gimme the key." She snatched the key from my hands and walked out. I guessed she was going to get a blanket for herself.

Harper looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "That was… nice of her." She jumped up onto her bed.

"You heard," I said. "She wants to be further away from us."

Though I had a feeling that wasn't the entire truth either.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a few announcements. One: I am not quitting on my other story. No way! I'm just having some trouble thinking… so if you'd all be dearies and send in sweet ideas I'd be very appreciative. And two: Today we see thing's from Devyn's POV. Beware… her mind is somewhat inappropriate and dirty. Nothing that exceeds T-rating though! And yeah. I'm pretty sure Nya's not fire considering I'm writing the thing.**

**NOTE: I know that episode 14 does not take place within one day, but… SURPRISE. Does now.**

**Disclaimer: I was recently informed I didn't have to do these every single time so… HA. No more disclaimers.**

_ Chapter 4_

(Ava's POV)

The next morning when I woke up, the window was open and Devyn was gone from the floor. My first thought was that she defenestrated herself. But then, when I got up to use the restroom, brush my teeth, and all of that stuff I knew I was wrong.

When I opened the bathroom door I saw a figure on the ground. I would've screamed, but I quickly realized two things. The figure was moving and the figure was Devyn.

I watched her from the doorway, eyebrows furrowed together. What was she doing so early in the morning?

Oh…

I noticed that her body was moving up and down and up and down. She was doing push-ups. At one point I heard her let out a grunt of pain and that made me wince. She froze and looked around at me with that snarky grin.

"Morning Princess. How'd ya sleep?"

"Very well," I responded, voice short. "Thank you."

It was quiet for a few moments. "You know you can just… go around me, right?" She scoffed and got back to her push-ups, muttering under her breath, "73… 74… 75…"

"You really did 75 push-ups?" I asked as I made my way to the sink, grabbing a disposable toothbrush that was left on the small counter. I couldn't stop myself from asking her. She did 25 more and flopped on the ground before rolling onto her back and looking at me.

"I do a hundred in the morning and a hundred at night."

I cringed. I lacked strength. I had no lower body, I had no upper body… it was embarrassing when I couldn't do a pull-up in Gym class. But then again, almost no one could.

"Aaand I do my crunches. And we can't forget those pull-ups," Devyn said, a smug look on her face. "Those are out of question right now though. I'd totally break the shower." I started brushing my teeth and nodded, looking to where she was pointing- at the pole that held up the curtains.

Devyn stood up and cracked her back. "I'm on my way. Later Princess." She left the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I spit into the sink and scowled. I hated it when she called me that. Princess, Dollface, Stiff. But I was too mature to ever retort. She wasn't a bully. She was just being annoying. She did it to get under my skin.

I thought about the open window. Would it be better to jump out and run away from this? I barely had an idea about what was going on.

I exited the bathroom to see Harper running a brush (I honestly had no idea where she got that from) through her hair and Devyn wasn't in sight. She tossed me the brush and I started fixing my own hair.

"Isn't this so exciting Avz? I mean… we've been chosen. We're just ordinary people. I'm a runner, you're a dancer, she's an athlete… it's all so crazy. None of us are really all that brilliant."

"We don't know about that last part," I said. Sure, I was less than average and Harper was plain average… but none of us really knew about Devyn. She was busy cracking jokes (an I'll admit it… somewhere really funny) in class. But now that I think about it, whenever a teacher surprised her with a question she most of the time got it right. And she never shared those test grades with us.

"Come on Avz, she's probably too busy playing sports all the time," Harper said. "Now I'm starving. Let's go find some food."

She skipped out of the room and I went to grab the key to find it gone. Devyn must've taken it. I chased after Harper.

* * *

I got to the lobby a few seconds after Harper did. I found her sitting next to Devyn. My friend was talking a mile a minute to her while the other girl looked unamused. I grabbed one of the tiny muffins that were offered at the check-in desk and listened.

"So what did you get on the math test?" I heard Harper ask. I turned around to wait for Devyn's answer. She was referring to the one that I got in the seventies and her the eighties.

Devyn shrugged and she replied, "I got a 98."

My jaw dropped and I saw Harper's do the same. She then asked, "You got a ninety eight? How?!"

Devyn blinked and looked at Harper. Then she looked at me. She eyed my muffin quickly before looking back to Harper. "I dunno… I do real well in math. I guess it just wasn't a hard test for me."

Well there goes Harper's 'None of us are smart' theory.

I sucked at math, but I sucked just enough that I could still get into advanced. It wasn't fair. My enemy was great at my worst subject, so I decided to ask about my best.

"How about that English test?" That was a hard one. It was a lot of reader's comp and writing. I got my best grade ever for the quarter. 96.

"The latest one? Um…." She furrowed her thick eyebrows and thought. "Oh. 98. With the bonus."

"You got the bonus right? That was, like, impossible!" Harper's face was masked in disbelief.

Devyn looked at both of us. "All we had to do was name three pieces by Edgar Allan Poe…"

"But we only learned about _The Tell-Tale Heart_," I said. Devyn shook her head.

"No, we also learned about-"

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway, cutting her off. I looked up and saw those four guys… ninja… whatever.

"Pack your bags!" The one in blue said. "We're moving!"

I stared at him. Devyn did too. Harper was just confused.

I watched Devyn stand up. "Pack your bags? Are you joking? What bags? You kidnapped us, remember?"

"Technically speaking," the one in white, my supposed "teacher" said, "that was your first test."

"Test?" Harper squeaked.

"Yeah," Blue said. I never bothered to remember their names. "Our Sensei made us do it. See how long it took us to get you in the bag." He looked at all of us. "You flunked it."

"Hey. I knifed the guy." Devyn crossed her arms and looked up at the black ninja who scowled back down at her. His cut was just a tiny line. It would probably be gone by tomorrow.

"I'll admit, if anyone got grades yours would be highest." Blue pointed at Devyn. "But he got you in either way. And don't pretend it didn't hurt when he got you on the ground."

I blinked and looked over to Devyn. For the first time since yesterday I noticed how her right shoulder slumped.

And then I connected that to the push-ups.

Ohhhh. That made sense.

"So," Harper said, "about that moving part…?"

"Oh yeah," Red grinned. "Our Sensei and my sister… they gave us this brochure."

He handed Harper a brochure with a woman on the front. Harper gave it to me. It said, 'Patty Keys, Real Es-'

I couldn't read any more of it because Devyn snatched it away. I groaned. "I wasn't finished."

"Don't give," she said, causing me to gasp. Did she just say that to me?

Devyn looked up and smirked at me. "Sorry Princess. Didn't realize I shouldn't talk to you like that." She handed the brochure back to me. "One… she looks constipated. Like… really constipated. And two… I don't think you should trust her."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

Devyn was about to answer, but Black grunted. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go. You three-" He pointed to us. "Are going to stay here until we get back."

"That's unfair!" Harper whined. "Why do we have to?"

White… Zane?... sighed. "It is the most wise decision. If anyone sees you with us, you might be in danger."

"Listen, I know danger." Devyn sat back down. "I get into fights sometimes. Other times I do some dangerous things. I got mugged once. Dangerous. I'm sure being sighted with some 'saviors' isn't very dangerous."

White sighed again. "It is for your own good. Please stay put."

And with that they all just walked out.

"…Well I don't know about you but I'm not staying cooped up in here," Devyn stated as she stood up. She ran her fingers through her pony tail. It then came to me I've never seen her hair down before.

"You heard them," Harper whispered urgently. "We can't be seen with them."

Devyn rolled her eyes and walked up to the check-in desk. She plucked a card and read it over. "I'm not going to be with them. I wanna see what this place has to offer." She waved the card up. "I'll just keep this with me. It has the address and everything." She tucked the card into the pocket of her shorts.

"Wait!" Harper stood up as well. "I think… we should all go together."

"Together?" I scoffed. I took a bite from the muffin. "I'm not leaving here. You heard them. It's dangerous."

"Who cares? God Ava, seriously. Live a little." Devyn shook her head at me. "I'm not staying here. Come if you want but I'm not playing babysitter." She reached into her front pocket and pulled out the pocket knife she claimed to swipe Black with yesterday. When on Earth did she get that back…?

"You had a knife on school grounds yesterday?" I asked, eyes wide. "Are you trying to get expelled?"

She just shrugged at me. She was way to nonchalant sometimes. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" She folded it back up and placed it in her pocket. "These dudes technically kidnapped us. I deserve to be able to walk out when I want. Especially if we're just a B-Team. I don't do B-Team."

"So you're… leaving?" Harper clarified.

"No. I'm exploring. I'm only leaving if this whole thing is either nonsense or boring. And right now I'm pretty bored. I'm going to distract myself." She opened the door. "I'll be back soon enough. Try not to miss me."

The door swung shut behind her. I glanced one at Harper who grabbed a muffin for herself. "We should really go with her," she said.

I shook my head. "I'm a rule follower. I'll stay right here."

Harper walked over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. It was a bit hard for her, since I weighed more and I was taller. She wasn't strong either. "Pleeeeeeease? I wanna go too!"

I groaned and shook my head. "No. I'm staying right here."

Harper and I sat down in unison. "Fine," she said. "I'll stay too."

I smiled because even though Devyn would be giving me lots of trouble, I had Harper.

* * *

(Devyn's POV)

I swear to God… I just turned 13. Like, two weeks ago. I was perfectly fine on my own in some city. So what Ava and Harper were older than me? That didn't make them more mature. They couldn't boss me around, telling me what to do and all that. No. I'm my own person.

And besides, I'm always walking alone. To school, from school, from practice and to run errands. I'm always fine for the most part. Yeah, I got mugged one time. Big deal? I busted the faces of some wannabe gang-bangers, got my lip busted in return and moved on. That's the circle of life children. Remember it.

Aaaaanyways, like I said, I was just walking around this place and minding my own business. I noticed a lot of construction going on. It was loud and quite frankly starting to piss me off. I rubbed my head to try to prevent a headache but it didn't work.

I moved over to the side of the street and dug into my pocket. Not the one with the card and my knife (front right for your information) but into my other one (front left, you're very welcome). I gripped two small, smooth objects, and quickly placed them into my mouth. A few seconds later I swallowed.

Just some Acetaminophen. For those of you who are lucky enough that you don't have to take them a lot, that's a fancy word for Tylenol (I think). I usually always have some with me and take them in school sometimes. I learned to swallow them dry a long time ago. And I knew some eighth graders who couldn't even take pills. Wusses.

So know that everyone's assured I don't take drugs, moving on. After taking the pills I kept walking down the streets, staying wary incase those "ninja" came. They're lucky I don't bail. I'm not important to them. Just some little piece in their puzzle. And yes that was a reference to The Hunger Games.

I kept on walking until I came across a street that didn't have as many people on it. It was only people walking for right now and nor cars. Why no cars?

Oh I don't know. Maybe because of the freaking tree branch in the middle of the road.

That surprised me. This street usually a good amount of cars. I could tell. Everyone just walked around the tree and cars that started down the street just made a quick turn. That was stupid. Someone could move it.

I rolled up my sleeves and walked into the street. It was big but looked light as a feather. These Ninjago-ians… whatever… better not be lazy people. I don't do well with lazy people.

As I was walking before there was talk about some real big snake thing that screwed this city over better than a Vegas prostitute. This must've been result from that very real big snake.

I gripped the branch and started pulling it out of the way of the street. The second there was a big enough gap for one, a car rushed through. I scowled and pulled the rest of the branch out of the way. I propped it up against the front of some place before walking again.

"Hey! What makes you think you can leave your tree branch against my dojo?"

I turned around and instantly frowned. There was some guy with what seemed to be an Elvis impersonator. His hair appeared to be oiled up and he was wearing a brown…. Thing? I don't even know. It looked like some rip-off of one of those "ninja" outfits.

"Deal with it man. It's a tree branch." I started walking away, ignoring the rant he was giving me.

"How dare you?! I'm Grand Sensei Da-"

Before he could say anymore I started running. Not out of fear, but because his voice was making my headache worse. "Sucks to suck," I muttered under my breath, smiling slightly.

I would run away. I would and I could definitely handle myself in this city filled up with lazy people. But I couldn't leave Harper and the Princess. It isn't like I cared about them or anything. God, I hate them both. But I couldn't leave them. They'd never survive. They were lucky to have me. They were really damn lucky.

I tucked my hands in my waistband as a sat down on a bench. It was hard to take everything in. But I was good at taking stuff in. I wasn't doing great though.

As of right now, I was just…

I don't know.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

It was a long day. Me and the other guys, Lloyd included, bought a sweet house and got jobs. Those jobs lasted about eleven hours. Within those eleven hours, the Serpentine broke into Cole's bank, captured Jay, nearly hit him with a train and got beaten up by yours truly. And then Lloyd almost got captured but Sensei and my sister got back just in time to punch Skales into next Wednesday and throw him into jail.

We all decided to settle on a small, dingy little place (and by we, again I mean me and the guys). It had enough room. It was actually pretty spacious. While Jay, Cole and Zane were moving some furniture into there I was sent to get their students.

It wasn't fair really. They all got cool students. Zane's looked pretty serious and everything. Jay's was nice too. She seemed cool. And Cole's…

Let's just say I've dubbed her 'Cole Jr.'.

I entered the inn to see Zane's and Jay's students eating the muffins that were offered at the check-in desk. Cole Jr. was leaning against the couch, a bored look on her face as she fiddled with her pocket knife.

She broke the rules. Only she. Being a ninja let me see this. Her hands were dirty. The closer I got to her, the more prominent the smell of the outside became. I guess she didn't like rules the same way Cole did. That might cause some problems.

"Hey munchkins," I called out, a snarky tone to my voice. "Let's get moving. Come on."

"Finally," Jay's student said as she stood dragged her voice as she cracked her back. "We've been in here for ages."

I saw Cole Jr. smirk. She was a rule-breaker.

As we walked towards our new home I kept a close eye on them. I had to make sure they all stayed together. If they tried running, I had to grab them. It only looked like Cole Jr. thought of bolting, but when her eyes landed upon the two other girls, that fierce fire seeped from her eyes. I saw that she sulked behind them. I was a few paces in front of her.

I led them to the apartment. All of them. As the went in, Sensei came out. He looked at me. I looked back.

"It's time you go," he said. I nodded.

This morning he told me of his vision. He finally found her. My student. He told me nothing about her- only where she lived. I was so pumped. I just hoped mine was cool too.

I made my way back to the inn, a bag on my back. The dragon was still settled there, safe and sound. I mounted him, and with a sigh I woke him up. After giving him a few minutes to regain his bearings, he stood and spread his wings.

And then we soared into the night, one thing on my mind. Her location.

Mississippi.


End file.
